Okita Household Scenarios
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: Short one-shots
1. 1

"Mami, Mami, Mami!"

"Kanna, will it hurt you if you call 'Mami' just for once? My ears are bleeding."

The little girl who resembled Kagura stuck her tongue out to her big brother.

"Shut up, Souichiro-aniki, stop acting like Papi."

"Who's acting like me?" Sougo's voice echoed to the living room. He just got home from work after two days of being absent in their house.

"PAPIIIIIIII!" Kanna and Souichiro squealed the moment they saw their flaxen head father. His uniform is crinkled. He groaned when his two children jumped in his arms. Souichiro is 5 and Kanna is 4.

It's Kagura's turn to scream from the kitchen. She's holding a semi-burnt roasted chicken from the oven. Her apron darkened due to the smoke. Another failure. She saw the commotion and her bad mood instantly vanished.

"Kids, your father is tired so please stop that." Kagura said in her motherly tone. Both kids stopped their playful assault and detached their bodies from their father.

The trio stood up from the floor as Kagura started preparing their lunch. Souichiro and Kanna's giggles could be heard from the living room. They're playing. Kanna swaying her father's heavy sheathed sword while Souichiro wearing his father's Shinsengumi uniform.

Kagura turned to her husband. They've been married for six years now but everytime she sees the mischievous glint in his crimson eyes, she felt like they're still newlyweds.

"I'm surprised Mayora let you go this time." She started off while her husband scooped her in his arms. She whined when he smacked her temple with a wet kiss.

"Oi, that's disgusting." Kagura glared while rubbing the saliva off her skin. Sougo just grinned at her.

"Stop complaining and just kiss this husband, China doll." Sougo sniffed her neck. She blushed and pushed the flaxen head off of her collarbone.

"Stop being a pervert. The kids could see us." The vermilion wife reprimanded in a whisper.

"Come on, I never saw you for 2 days and this is what I'll get? You broke this policeman's heart." Sougo said dramatically while Kagura just rolled her cerulean eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Stop the guilt trip now, husband." The wife finally admitted defeat and tiptoed to peck her husband on the lips.

"There. Satisfied?"

"Do I look like satisfied?" Sougo deadpanned.

"Umm.. no?" Kagura's answer came out like a question. She adjusted herself in her husband's arm.

"Then kiss me again."

"Not gonna happen. I'm hungry and the kids are hungry. So, we will eat."

"I won't move until you kiss me."

"Eww you are so out of character, Sougo. Stop it's so cringey."

"I'll continue being cringey so I could torture you."

"Sadist. Tch."

The wife tiptoed again and kissed her husband's thin lips. Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.

"There. Happy?" Kagura asked again.

"Not so."

"WHY YOU--"

Kagura was cut off when their kids barged in the dining room.

"Kanna-chan, don't run while holding my sword. That's dangerous, baby." Sougo scolded his young daughter in his soft fatherly tone.

"Yes, Papi." Kanna obliged like the good girl she is and put down her father's sword on the corner. It's so cute to watch their little girl since the sword she's holding is more taller than her. Damn Yato genes. She made it look like it's a weightless toy.

With one stolen kiss to his wife, they sat down and eat their lunch. Their loud family could be heard outside the Okita residence.

_End_

_A/N: dedicated to _hitorikitefa8 _for always being there. _


	2. 2

"China, have you seen my cravat?" The Shinsengumi Captain asked as he leaned on the kitchen door. His sandy hair is wet. He just finished showering.

"Do I look like I know where you put your necktie? I thought you're the in charge of laundry in this household, laundryman." Kagura replied while busying herself with frying the leftover rice last night.

"Oi, just because I do the laundry doesn't mean you won't have to care about the clothes. I wash yours, remember? You unreasonable woman."

"Ask Souichiro. Your son loves to borrow your stuff." Kagura replied not really caring about her husband. She's hungry and distracted with her fried rice.

Okita looked like he just realized Kagura's suggestion is the missing piece of a puzzle.

"Yes, I forgot I have a son. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oi, Sou-chan might hear you. Heartless sadist." Kagura scolded, clearly offended by her husband's insensitive statement.

The end.

A/N: Another one of my unfinished story. The kind of "I'm-Motivated-to-write-a-oneshot-but-then-i-suddenly-don't-know-what-to-write-the-next-moment". I decided to post it so my "past" effort writing it won't be wasted hahaha (lame). Anyway, unedited, as always.

Review or Criticize

~Aya


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

"What is it, kid?" Was the first thing Sougo asked as soon as he opened their bedroom door in the middle of the night. His voice is heavy with sleep and his first born is knocking on their door at an ungodly hour. He could only sigh in his mind. He needs to multiply his efforts on bringing down Hijikata-san so he could finally rest from paper works.

"Pops?" Souichiro, holding his baby blanket and small pillow, is looking up to his old man version with an afraid look. The little kid was expecting it would be his mother who'll open the door as usual but he guess wrong.

The Shinsengumi captain became alert after seeing his son's expression. "What happened?" He asked, automatically eyeing his sword near Kagura's head (who is sleeping without a care in the world).

"Me dream bad." The 26 months old little Sougo replied hesitantly. Okita's tensed body relaxed after hearing his kid's reply.

"Come here." He sighed and gestured the little guy to get inside. He bend down to scoop his son in his arms and closed the door quietly.

"You're getting heavier nowadays. I'm afraid I can't pick you up when you turn five with your weight." He chuckled sleepily. Souichiro who is snuggling his similarly flaxen head in his father's neck disagreed by letting out a muffled "heeeeehhh?!"

After depositing his son on the bed between him and his heavy sleeper wife, he tucked Souichiro in and closed his eyes tiredly.

20 minutes later

After tossing and turning for the past minutes, he finally gave up and groaned.

Souichiro, now asleep and hugging his mother's arm with his short one, is totally unaware of his old man's dilemma.

"China." He tweaks Kagura's nose rather forcefully and immediately got what he wanted. Cerulean eyes opened instantly, promising death to whoever snapped her out of her precious sleep.

"You damn sadi--!! Huh? Sou-chan? Wait..." Kagura who is fired up from her interrupted sleep was cut off upon seeing her adorable son sleeping between her and Sougo. "Eh?" She looked at her husband who is clearly distraught from tossing and turning in confusion.

"Come here. I can't sleep." The policeman whispered tiredly.

"Heh? Why would I do that for you?" Kagura crossed her arms on her chest. She was sitting down on the bed and looking at the man in annoyance. Anyone who would be woken up from sleep would feel the same.

"Because I'm your husband and we won't fit in your space." Okita argued like it is the most obvious answer in the situation with an aura of self-righteous person which made Kagura even more annoyed.

"You're lucky Souichiro is here or else I'm gonna kick your tax robber ass out of this bed and make you sleep on the sofa outside."

"Yes, I'm so lucky. Now, come here." The policeman coaxed the silently raging vermilion head and continued pursuing her to sleep on his side.

"What am I? Your pillow? We won't fit in your space either." Kagura reasoned out. Not really on the mood to stand up.

"Just come here, woman, or I'll pester you until morning. I refuse to accept that I'll be spending the night as the only awake in this room." Okita threatened.

"Ugh, you bloody sadist." The yato finally gave in and grumpily stood up, carefully moving to her husband in order to avoid waking the sleeping child between them.

"Is he having bad dreams again?" The wife asked as soon she lay down on her husband's embrace. Sougo hummed in reply.

He must be dead tired from work. He looked like a walking corpse when he arrived home earlier. That's why she gave way to him easily.

"You owe me a one week worth of Sokunbu for this. You're not comfortable to sleep on." Kagura closed her eyes sleepily and heard Sougo muttered a "anything, just shut up already".

"Tch." Kagura pinched him in return but stayed silent.

The silence of the night and their light snores are the only sound that could be heard inside the Okita Household at 1 AM.

A/N: Hello. How are you all? Being on lockdown and quarantine life because of this health crisis is starting to tire me mentally. Good thing I saw this cute post on Facebook and got inspired writing a very short oneshot about it. OkiKagu style.

'Dads need mom cuddles too' is the Facebook caption and I find it sooo cute hihihihi. Anyway, review or criticize. Not edited.

#Stay_Safe_Minna

Aya


End file.
